In many instances it is desirable to connect an electrical cable to a substrate, such as a circuit board, a panel, or a bulkhead or other structure that is exposed to environmental conditions of temperature, moisture and dirt. Additionally, the cable and connectors may need to withstand physical shock and vibration.
It is desirable, therefore, to have a rugged connector to meet the various physical requirements and, in addition, to be cost effective to manufacture.